Farewell old friend
by ghostwriter123
Summary: Gasp! It's Sam's funeral. What happened? More importantly...who's that mysterious person watching from afar?


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_**This is something I thought of on the way home. Hope you enjoy it.**_

Farewell Old Friend

"I can't believe Sammie's gone!" sobbed Clover uncontrollably as she leaned on Jerry's shoulder. Jerry, ever the stoic Englishman, fought to hold back his tears as he patted Clover encouragingly. Standing besides Clover was an equally distraught Alex. She too was bawling her eyes out. The two girls, Jerry, Britney, Dean, and a selection of WHOOP's finest had turned up to join Sam's parents in grieving the loss of one Samantha Simpson.

"It's all my fault. Why did I ever insist on going to Paris for a vacation? It was my dumbest idea." Clover wailed.

"It's not your fault Clover. You couldn't have known this would happen." Alex tried to console the bawling blonde.

"But it is my fault. If we never would have gone, we never would have run into Tim Scam, Sam would never have gotten kidnapped and..."

"ENOUGH!" Jerry's sharp comment cut short Clover's self-blaming tirade. "Sam died a hero. If we are to blame anyone, it's Tim Scam." He added in a serious tone. Then in a gentler tone, he bent over to the grave and uttered softly: "Samantha, I promise you that if Scam is alive we will hunt him down to the ends of the earth. We will not rest until we do. This is the least we could do for you."

Jerry then stepped back as the band played 'Amazing Grace'. With tears in their eyes, the contingent, dressed in resplendent black, held hands and remembered the last few weeks of Samantha Simpson's life.

_Flashback three weeks ago,_

The girls had been given an all-expenses paid vacation to anywhere in the world they wanted. Clover had insisted on Paris and after some, actually A LOT, of begging, Sam finally acceded to the request.

The girls had enjoyed the first few days in Paris soaking in the sights and going on a shopping spree. Sam couldn't stop laughing after she recalled having lost count of how many credit cards Clover had maxed out after their last session. Then it all turned south.

Unexpectedly the girls ran into their old nemesis Tim Scam. Scam had always been fond of teasing the girls, particularly Sam. This time he took it to another level. After the girls fought him and were defeated, he picked Sam up and left with her. Immobilized by Scam's gadget, the remaining spies were helpless to stop him.

They had spent the next two weeks searching all of France and Europe for Sam and/or Scam but to no avail. They had all but lost hope when Scam issued a challenge. According to the challenge, the girls had to solve a series of clues in order to find Sam. Alex, Clover, Britney and Dean took up the challenge and traced both Sam and Scam to a mega yacht in Monte Carlo. Sam had been tied up and gagged and Scam had an especially devious grin on that day.

Even with four-on-one odds, the spies failed to stop Scam, until that is Sam managed to free herself using the knife Dean had knocked out of Scam's hand. Scam however had a trump card as always, he had rigged the yacht to blow in thirty seconds. However before revealing that little detail, he had made sure to use his own gadgets to stick Dean, Britney, Clover and Alex to the boat.

Scam had given Sam a choice: go after him and let her friends perish, or free her friends and let him go. Sam had chosen the latter but just as she freed the four spies, she made the mistake of stepping in the immobilizing goo and getting stuck. The others tried to help her but she warned them to get off the vessel. They did and watched in horror as the yacht exploded. They had tried to look for Sam but found only her formerly pristine, green spy suit floating charred and tattered in the sea.

_Present day_

After the band had finished the medley of hymns, the spies took turns to give eulogies. As they did, a woman dressed in black watched from afar. She lifted her veil and wiped a tear from her eye. As she did so, a beautiful diamond ring shone on her left hand.

"Is that a tear I see?" a gruff, masculine voice asked from behind her. Without warning, two strong arms enveloped her from behind. The woman, though surprised, didn't struggle. Instead, she smiled and replied, "Why yes it is. It is a funeral after all."

"True. But I have to wonder, are you having regrets?"

"None whatsoever. It just pains me to see them so sad though."

"That's your fault. You lied."

"You're one to talk. Who did you think I learnt from?" came the cheeky reply.

The man flashed a smile, "I guess I taught you well then."

"Why I ever allowed you to sweep me off my feet in Paris and then agreed to marry you is totally beyond me."

"Aw, that hurt. You didn't seem to mind during that week long honeymoon of ours." The suggestive remark hit its target and produced a small blush on the woman's cheeks.

"You know, technically it isn't a lie," the woman added after awhile. "Samantha Simpson really is dead. Now, there is only Samantha Scam."

The woman then took off her veil and turned around to give her husband a passionate kiss.

"You know Samantha, I miss your long red hair," Scam muttered as he felt through the now short, brown hair Sam now sported.

"I do too but it can't be help. Red hair stands out to much," she replied, flashing Tim a replica of his signature, devious smile.

"Come on," she added while taking his hand in hers, "our new lives are ahead of us. Let's go"

Hand in hand, the couple walked away from the still proceeding funeral and into the sunset.

_**The End.**_

_**Wonder how many people saw that one coming :P**_


End file.
